


Singin’ in the Rain

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy throws his arms out, face turned up to the skies as though he’s ready to embrace the rain drops. His eyes are closed, water dripping off the smile on his face before he suddenly laughs and turns to look at Teddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singin’ in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday fic for Cris

The rumble of thunder makes Teddy look up in concern. Dark gray clouds rumble again, the promise of rain hangs in the air. Teddy stares contemplatively at the clouds, wondering how soon it might start to rain.  
  


 _‘Pretty soon.’_  he guesses before turning to look at Billy. It’s on the tip of his tongue to ask the witch to zap them back home before they get soaked. But Billy’s dancing ahead of him, bright eyes locked on the skies as he declares, “It’s gonna pour any minute now.”  
  


Teddy spares another glance up for the clouds, “Yeah. Don’t you think we should be getting home? Preferably  _before_  it opens up?”  
  


It’s as though the universe was  _waiting_  for him to say that. It suddenly goes from ‘hey, i think i felt a raindrop on my head’ to a sudden smattering of rain drops on the pavement to ‘holy shit! it’s raining cats and dogs!’.   
  


And in between each realization, Teddy’s yelling at Billy, “We should go home!” But the brunette is not listening and is clearly too busy enjoying the rain. Billy throws his arms out, face turned up to the skies as though he’s ready to embrace the rain drops. His eyes are closed, water dripping off the smile on his face before he suddenly laughs and turns to look at Teddy.  
  


For his part, Teddy’s not really enjoying the cold rain. He’d much rather be indoors right now (preferably snuggled next to Billy on the couch watching a movie) instead of standing out here, soaked all the way down to his underwear. He’s pretty sure that his mood is showing on his face because Billy’s eyes sparkle with mirth.  
  


The smaller teen stands before him, grinning at him. Teddy warily wonders what Billy’s planning because he  _knows_  that face. He realizes that Billy has started to hum. And it’s familiar enough tune. Except he can’t place it. Until he starts singing “Du Du Du Du Du~”  
  


Teddy groan-laughs, “Oh  _no_! You aren’t gonna!”   
  


Billy’s got his hands on Teddy’s hips and he sways them both in place slowly, “I’m singin’ in the rain~ Just singin’ in the rain~  What a glorious feeling, and I’m happy again~ I’m laughing at clouds, so dark above~ ”   
  


Laughing now, he follows Billy’s lead and dances along as Billy continues to sing, “ The sun’s in my heart~ and I’m ready for loooove~ Let the stormy clouds chase~ everyone from the plaaaaace~ ”   
  


“No seriously, you need to stop.” Teddy chortles, even as he twirls and dips Billy.   
  


“Not till you sing with me.” Billy retorts with a grin, coming back up. “Come on with the rain~ I have a smile on my face~I´ll walk down the lane, With a happy refrain~ Just singin’, singin’ in the raaaaaaain~”  
  


He lets Billy go, letting out a fresh burst of laughter as Billy suddenly materializes an umbrella in his hand. Teddy has to lean on a nearby lamp post as Billy tries to tap dance, swinging the umbrella back and forth in front of him. “I-I don’t know you.” Teddy wheezes out, one hand on his knee for balance. “If anyone asks, I so don’t know you!”   
  


“Spoil sport.” Billy complains playfully. Teddy laughs and goes without complaint when the umbrella handle hooks around his wrist and tugs him forward.   
  


“You need to stop watching musicals.” he tells Billy, stealing the umbrella out from his hands and holding it up over their heads. He slips his hand into Billy’s, keeping him by his side as they begin to walk back home.  
  


Billy hums in reply, making no comment but he does squeeze Teddy’s hand. And keeps humming the song all the way back home.


End file.
